тє σdιo
by pikita45
Summary: U.A Cuando sientes que todo el mundo te ha traicionado. Cuando has depositado tu confianza en la última persona a la que deberias, y esta te ha traicionado...Sientes que has perdido el camino. Deseenme suerte es mi primer fan fiction :s


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer one-short y mi primer fanficition... estoy muy muy nerviosa:S Y todavía no sé muy bien cómo me he animado a publicarlo puesto que nunca antes había compartido mis historias con los demás. :D La esencia del fink es el producto de una noche de insonmio y de dar continuas vueltas en la cama... así que como me gsutan inventarme historias para coger así un poco el sueñecito pues a las 3.00 de la a.m me levanté de la cama para apuntar ideas (nunca os fieis de que vais a recordarlas cosas) Por último me gustaria advertirles de que este ff está escrito para un Universo Alternativo puesto que en la saga de libros Draco no es ni mucho menos amigo de Hermione. Puede ser que dentro de esta historia haga otra viñeta, algo diferente. Me explico, en vez de ser amigos que hubiesen sido una pareja o algo por el estilo... pero eso depende de vosotros y vuestros reviews. Si lo quereis lo podeis pedir. Soy vuestra más fiel servidora :P Ya no os entretengo más y que... disfruteis con el ff... Espero... :s

_**El odiar a alguien llega a ser una situación insostenible. **_

**Te odio.**

Siempre he dicho que odiar es de débiles. Es muy fácil negarte a tener alguna relación con alguien y decir "bueno a mi no me importa lo que le pase como le odio...". Las personas que odian son débiles y cobardes. Se refugian en palabras vacias y huecas "no te voy a hablar más", "eres lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida". Y en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas las dejan tal cual están. Puede que yo no sea nadie para decir esto y puede también que lo que os cuento se llame falsa ciencia ... _Nadie nos enseña a odiar pero es fácil aprender a hacerlo._

Te odio. Últimamente es la frase que más asalta mi mente. Te odio... Nunca he odiado a nadie. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Siempre he sido una de esas personas que creen que el amor está por encima del sufrimiento. Refugiarse en el dolor y en el rencor es de débiles. Pero desde ese día...

Te odio...

Sí. Te odio por ser el primero en hacerme llorar como una muchacha débil y desamparada. Te odio porque confié en ti, y sabiendo lo que me cuesta acostumbrame a las personas, me defraudaste. Te odio por haber destruido todos mis juicios morales. Odio tu afán egocéntrico. Odio tu voz.

No me importa la opinión de los demás, pero, lamentablemente, tú no eres "los demás" tú eras mi amigo.

"Amigo" dirás: alguien con quien pasar ratos para jugar, ratos para llenar tiempo libre, ratos para no sentirte solo, ratos de conveniencia. RATOS en los que yo me mataba por complacerte, creyéndome alguien en tu vida.

Y ahora es cuando digo yo¿Dónde está esa faceta de galán y caballero¿Dónde quedó el amor y la sinceridad¿Dónde me dejaste a mí?

Me traicionaste por unos prejuicios que para mi no significan NADA y para ti lo significan TODO.

Quizás es eso: tú eres el Todo y yo la Nada... pero¿qué es el todo sin la nada?

Dependes de mi igual que yo dependo de ti. Por eso te odio y por eso me detestas. Por eso te quiero y por eso me amas.

Todas estas lágrimas; este par de labios dilatados y jadeantes; esta nariz hinchada; estos ojos rojos que escuecen, escuecen sí, por ti, por mí, por NOSOTROS.

Respirar, ver, sentir, degustar, pensar... fácil¿no? Entonces dime por qué cuando intento respirar me ahogo. Entonces dime por qué cuando quiero observar solo puedo mirar. Entonces dime por qué cuando quiero sentir, sólo palpo aire. Entonces dime por qué cuando quiero saborear, sólo puedo morder y tragar. Entonces por qué cuando quiero pensar, aparece vacío...

Vacío algo hueco algo sin NADA... ¿qué era "nada"¿algo sin el "todo"? Si tú eras "todo", yo soy... VACIO. Lógica aplastante sin duda alguna. Vacío... algo que no llena mi vida... ¿algo cómo tú? Y otra vez, somos complementarios yo existo porque existe el TODO y tú existes porque existe la NADA.

Si no has logrado eliminarme, sí me has dejado bastante maltrecha. Y todo ¿por qué¡Adivina! SÓLO por un amigo.

Escucho tu susurro en mi cuello. No sé lo que dices, tampoco presto atención, solo sé que tras mi empujón, ahora estás en el suelo gritándome: lo siento, no fue mi intención, quiero verte feliz, estaba mal cuando te dije aquello, no me ignores... ¿Qué estabas mal¿Qué no te ignore? No me vengas con excusas y mucho menos con órdenes. Prefiero pensar que acabo de despertar a una realidad alternativa, que todo lo que ha pasado fue una pesadilla y que tú no exististe ni existes. Prefiero tener miedo a que vuelva la pesadilla a tener miedo por intentar ponerle remedio. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi actitud es de débiles y cobardes pero... no puedo reaccionar. Por eso quizás me doy la vuelta y miro tu cara con desdén, rezando para ser una buena actriz, y así no desmoronarme delante de ti.

No te voy a contestar y mucho menos a perdonar. Es más fácil. Sí, he elegido el camino fácil. No estoy orgullosa. Y quizás también me odio a mi misma por ello.

Te podría decir, un poco más calmada: que no pasa nada; que te quiero; olvidémoslo, fue un anécdota más de nuestras vidas... Te consolará aunque sabrás que estoy mintiendo. Pero no te voy a dar ese placer: las noches, mañanas, tardes, días, semanas y meses en las que estaba reducida a la NADA, no se compensarán con un simple: Te perdono. No compensa... No compensa... La NADA y el TODO no se compensan.

Te odio... o quizás, ahora que lo pienso, todavía peor...

**...Nunca te quise**

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Me encantaría que me dijeseis lo que debo mejorar en mi forma de escribir o en mi imaginacíon. Acepto críticas que, construcitivamente, me pateen el culo xD. Las frase del principio y la del final del primer párrafo no son creatividad mia, sino de los e-mails en cadena que me mandan constantemente mis amigos por correo. A los que, por cierto, les mando un enorme beso por ser un apoyo moral en esto de abrirme un poco más socialmente... soy demasiado cerrada... :D

Bueno muchos besos y spero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto.

Se despide

:,.,:;,,,...:::: Shizaru Zaske...:,:;:¨¨


End file.
